cause_for_concern_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Holly o'the Thorns
Overview Name: '''born Holly Gowans, now known as Holly O' the Thorns '''Known Aliases: '''legal name Holly MacPherson; those who knew her in Arcadia may know her as Jolly Holly or Holly of Ninetails, in addition to her current name '''Gender: '''female '''Age: '''unknown; appears mid-thirties, claims (and legal documents state) 37 '''Seeming: '''Wizened '''Kith: Thusser/Brewer Court: '''Dawn '''Entitlement: '''None currently '''Physical Description: '''Holly is short - maybe five foot even, in shoes and with good posture - and painfully thin. In her Mask, she looks unhealthy - like she has anorexia, maybe, or some kind of terrible physical ailment, and her dark hair looks lank and brittle. In her Mien, she is attenuated to nearly skin and bones, giving her an unwholesome insect-like appearance. Despite this, there are still those who find her attractive; Holly attributes this to her bright colors. Holly's face is covered in green, purple, and blue, in patterns reminiscent of a clown or jester; her hair has streaks of pink and blue, and her head sprouts bright pink horns. For her part, Holly seems resigned to this. Her Mantle is cool and still and foggy, like the pause before the sunrise - standing close to her, you can smell the early morning mist, laden with potential. In the distance, you can just barely hear a voice singing, high and clear, though no words can be discerned. '''Gentry: '''The Three '''LiveJournal: http://thornsnbrambles.livejournal.com/ Known History 'Background: '''Holly Gowans was a quiet, bookish child, fascinated by tales of wonder and magic. She was delighted to find that the stories were true - there in her mother's flower garden she found faeries of her own, twinkly little Victorian-esque flower fairies who laughed in silvery voices and delighted to hear her stories. They asked her to tell them stories every day, and she, not knowing any better, agreed. Even shy, solitary children get invited to parties sometimes. Holly accepted an invitation to a schoolmate's birthday sleepover, and for perhaps the first time ever enjoyed a night of laughter and gossip and silly schoolgirl games. She came home elated - only to find, as her flower faerie friends swirled around her in a rage, that in staying out the night she had broken her promise. She hadn't told them stories every day... and so they took her away to Arcadia, to be a source of entertainment (in every possible sense) that could never run, never forget its obligations. Holly came out of the Hedge about seven years ago (twenty years or so later subjectively, about a week later by the world's calendars), right here in Orlando, and joined the Freehold then known as the House of Cards (later the Freehold of Rolling Storms.) Records show she was a Summer Courtier then, and officially named the Bard and Chronicler of the Freehold, but Holly herself is particularly reticent to speak about those days. It is known that she was part of a motley known as Brambles Alchemy, and a part owner of the Wonderland Wine Bar, but other than that she does not volunteer much information. About five years ago Brambles Alchemy left Orlando; Holly spent about a year and a half traveling around the world, visiting old friends and seeing new sights. Eventually she settled in DeLand, FL, a town about thirty minutes to the north, and reopened a second Wonderland even as the other members of Brambles Alchemy scattered to the four winds. For the last few years Holly has been building a reputation for herself as a steady, reliable character, a dependable friend to the DeLand Freehold despite steadfastly refusing to take the oath, and a solid listening ear and dispenser of sympathy, good advice, and common sense. And then someone had to go and drag her back to Orlando... '''Current Activities: '''Moving her life back to Orlando, purchasing back the original Wonderland from the couple she sold it to in the first place, quietly dealing with the occasional panic attack at the idea of living in Orlando again. Soundtrack *Great Big Sea, Summer *Great Big Sea, Own True Way` *Great Big Sea, Shines Right Through Me *Great Big Sea, Sally Ann (i.e., when she lets herself relax and enjoy it, this is how Riley and Julian make her feel!) (...just don't watch the video.) *Runrig, Book of Golden Stories *Heather Dale, Fortune *Beyonce, Ave Maria *Jennifer Warnes/Leonard Cohen, Song of Bernadette *Loreena McKennitt,Penelope's Song *Heather Dale, Golgotha * Jewel, Hands Quotes Rumors *There is some serious bad blood between Holly and the Orlando freehold - at least the one of about five years ago *As former Chronicler, Holly has a store of records from the old freehold hidden away somewhere, but she's not telling *Despite her engagement to Riley McCormick , Holly keeps a string of suitors on the line for rainy days *..."General of the Rainbow Fist"?? That can't be a real thing... *Holly has the supernatural ability to befriend ''anything. Including ravening bloodthirsty monsters and serial killers. *Holly has a secret treasure trove of hundreds of every type of goblin fruit known, all preserved in various ways *Holly is extremely, some might say unhealthily, protective of her Fetch * Has a secret thing for Kretch * Cannot stand to watch the film Casablanca. OOC Information '''Player: '''Kristy Griffin Green '''Email: '''mariposakitten@gmail.com Back to the Character List